


高中生樂隊最後之日

by nonsAnse



Category: Daft Punk, Daft Punk's Electroma (2006)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonsAnse/pseuds/nonsAnse
Summary: 過去捏造
Relationships: Thomas Bangalter/Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo
Kudos: 2





	高中生樂隊最後之日

**Author's Note:**

> 過去捏造

高中的第三个春假，发生了两件大事和一件小事。

第一件大事是，darlin'解散了。第二件大事是，罗伦今天就要走了。他说这个学期要稍微开始专心备考，以后也许再不会到机器人们的区域来玩了。

小事是，托马斯和盖曼已经交往到了第三年。

这是春假的最后一天，很多学生在这一天已经提前返校，大部分是来整理活动室的社团成员，还有其他一些学生，只是为了放东西，或者用用篮球馆。

这样的日子，盖曼理所当然地不会来。因此这次算不上送别会的送别会只有托马斯和罗伦两个人。

“最后的送行只喝果汁？”

“穿着校服不可能买得到酒的。”

“哈哈哈哈。”

路上三三两两地不断有学生经过，在罗伦眼里就像是复制粘贴一般地，只有TB和GM两种型号不断重复着。自己一直以来的朋友也是他们其中的一员，虽然平时会忘记这点，但此时那一模一样的脸让他有种奇异的感觉。

“嘛，无所谓，反正上次三个人一起已经喝个痛快了。”

他不由得露出些笑意，那次算是真正的送别会，所以今天三个人有没有聚集在一起，已经不重要了。

托马斯推着单车和罗伦一起慢慢走向与城镇中心相反的方向，在那里他可以坐上回到人类世界的公交车。

那要走上很远的路，虽然不是有意隔绝，但机器人与人类之间总有些看不见的墙似的东西，因此即使机器人与人类互相来往早已不是什么稀奇事，往返于两者居住区域之间的线路仍然没有迁到更便利一点的地方。

每一次来时总是要走上好久的这条路，明明应该觉得要是更长一点就好了，却不知怎的比起哪次都更想要逃离。

行人逐渐少起来，显得两人之间无言的气氛太过安静。罗伦想着要说些什么，临别的话也好，关于将来的话也好，关于托马斯和盖曼的事也好，无论什么都那么不合时宜，在说出口之前，就烟消云散了。

世界的声音好像在很远的地方，陪伴着的只有两人的脚步声和单车的嘎吱嘎吱声，安静得连自己的呼吸都听得一清二楚。

“到这儿就行了，一会儿我自己过去等车就行。”

“嗯……那就这样？”

“嗯，拜拜。”

“拜拜。”

转过身的同时，两人都松了一口气。

无论是坏事终于来临的解脱，还是失败的甘美，无论怎样都好了。

托马斯骑着单车爬上长长的坡道，阳光就像春天该有的那样明媚。有很多事情，记忆中的，或是从漫画和电影里看到，又被自己的想象加工的。病房里唱着歌的天使，在音乐室忧郁地弹着钢琴的学姐，热闹地出现，然后又消失了的学生乐队们，大家都去哪儿了呢？

街道旁白色的花瓣落在地上，又被风吹起，飘向空中。来不及飞起来的，便被单车的车轮碾碎。

小时候第一次听到的摇滚乐是什么来着？对，就唱那首。

他索性站起来，把单车踩得更快。

心轻盈得像要飘起来。


End file.
